


Darling Brother

by Skiplowave



Series: fantasticsmutbeastsweek [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Bloodlust, Dark!Newt, Dark!Theseus, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive!Theseus, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 08:10:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13700424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiplowave/pseuds/Skiplowave
Summary: Theseus loves his little brother very much, so much he kill for him.





	Darling Brother

Theseus and Newt were a team nothing and nobody could stop them. Anyone that dare try tearing them apart meant a long and painful death sentence.  Theseus wasn't sure what pissed him off more him no longer being with his darling brother, or some sleazy fuck trying to lay their filthy hands on him.

" Well aren't you a beauty! What's a pretty face like you doing by yourself?"

" I'm waiting for my brother."

Its all Newt said not even facing the  middle age man hitting on him. The man of course is drunk, Newt turned his head in annoyance his breath reeked of beer. " Come on cutie it only be minute. Your brother making you hit I can help past the time." The man touched his shoulder Newt didn't recoil away in disgust, " Only a minute? Newt hummed thinking it over he gave a sweet smiled which made the man grin. " Okay sure but let's go somewhere more  _private_."Newt got up heading towards the back door the man quickly followed not even aware of his faith. " Hey pretty sure we're far from the bar now." Newt kept walking as he looked over his shoulder smiling, " Sorry didn't want us being disturbed almost there don't worry." Walking into a dead end in the alley way Newt finally stopped lending against the wall opening his arms up. The man grinned  as he began undoing Newt's waistcoat and shirt.

" God you're so cute." Newt giggled at the complement and son started laughing _a little too much_. " What's so funny?"  The man stopped confused Newt looked at him sighing. " Oh nothing-well my brother hates when other men call me cute." The man was the one laughing now, " Why? Don't tell me he calls you ugly because that's not true." Newt gave a fake gasp, " Heaven's no! My brother thinks I'm beautiful. You see he's very protective of me and hates seeing men touch me,  _especially ones like you._ " The man chuckled unaware of Newt's sudden dark tone, " That why we're away from the bar. Scared he make a scene in front of the locals?" Newt formed a dark grinned at the man's question causing the man to back up at the expression. " Well you're half right about causing a scene but you see...."

"  **Its much easier killing you in private.** "

The man turned around seeing another red hair man holding a hunter's knife in his hand. He didn't have time to react as the blade quickly slit his throat, blood splashing on the welder and Newt. The last thing man saw as he gripped his bloody throat was the two men sharing a deep bloody kiss.

* * *

Theseus bit Newt's lip finishing their heated kiss.  He looked down smiling now the man died quickly due to blood loss. " Are you okay Newt? Bastard didn't hurt you did he?" He asked in a serious tone putting on black leather gloves to dispose the body. " Of course not Seus just an annoying drunk." Newt replied innocently c watching Theseus dumped the body in the nearest dumpster covering the body in garbage.  " Serves bastard right  **nobody touches my brother**." The two left the alley not leaving a trace they were there. They went home Theseus pinned Newt against the door giving him sloppy kiss. " So eager shouldn't we clean rest of blood off f-AH!" Newt moaned as Theseus attacked his neck placing many love bites as he could. Newt  **loved** when Theseus acted this way it turned him on so much. Lifting his little brother up Theseus carried Newt to the bedroom dropping him on bed.  Nearly tearing his shirt off Newt moaned as Theseus pinched and sucked on his nipples.

" hARDER! MAKE ME YOURS!" 

" With pleasure my darling brother."

Theseus made sure to mark ever inch of Newt's body. Next time some bastard laid eyes on Newt they see the bite marks, a warning to not touch what's his. He knew Newt lured men a way to fill his-their bloodlust. Theseus killed the men each time, sometimes a simple stabbed in the heart, or cut on to the  throat.  If poor fool dared harmed Newt the two would keep him alive, torturing him until he bleed to death or Newt grew bored, normally the latter. Each time the brothers make love as a sign of victory, even in front of their captives. Theseus enjoyed showing them just who exactly Newt belong to.  Slowing dying as they watch Theseus fuck Newt against the wall. " I'm the only one you need.  **All mine**." Theseus grunted fucking his brother hard, Newt mewled gripping the sheets.  They always faced each Newt loved seeing Seus's passionate dark eyes.  Made Theseus proud only he can make Newt this way, the sounds he spilled, the blissful expressions no one could satisfy his brother like he could. 

" T-Theseus I'm about to cum!"

Theseus bit down on Newt's shoulder drawing blood, the two came together in unison. Theseus dropped on top of Newt lazily licking the bite wound already turn a lovely shade of purple. " I love you Seus." Newt gave soft kiss on his brother's lips feeling sleep call his name. " Love you too, darling." 

 


End file.
